<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nudge and a Wink by NikoNotHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199586">A Nudge and a Wink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere'>NikoNotHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, First Time, Gift Giving, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul approaches Richard with a mutually beneficial proposition.</p><p>Photo references: https://photos.app.goo.gl/xpw6hFYY5p2ag5Ck7</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rammstein - Secret Santa Christmas Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nudge and a Wink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/gifts">Menfinske</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas to the beautiful Menfinske. I hope you enjoy this little gift!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, I have to get going; yoga session this morning. I’ll see you two later.”</p><p>Schneider stood up and placed his folded napkin on the table next to Paul, who grabbed the tall man’s arm and pulled him down for a goodbye kiss that lasted a bit longer than a brief smooch.</p><p>Across the table, Richard ducked his head and averted his gaze when Paul whispered some snickering words in Schneider’s ear. The muffled words caused Schneider’s cheeks to turn a light pink, then he whispered back something himself that had Paul grinning like a fool when he finally left.</p><p>Richard and Paul ate their breakfast in silence for a few minutes before Richard cleared his throat.</p><p>“Can I ask you a personal question?” he began tentatively, playing with the bits of egg on his plate rather than finishing them.</p><p>Paul on the other hand was wolfing down his breakfast.<br/>
“Sure,” he said, his mouth half stuffed.</p><p>After another poke at the egg remains, Richard ventured, “How did you first realize you were attracted to Schneider? Or, like, men in general, I guess.”</p><p>The question slowed Paul’s eating somewhat, and he glanced up in surprise. He made a thoughtful face, his mouth pursed as he finished chewing.<br/>
“I’ve always found men attractive, I think, and experimented a bit here and there when I lived on my own. Being in a band with someone as open as Aljoscha helped a lot in the beginning, of course. Schneider was the first guy I seriously fell for, though; the first person I felt something *real* with. Still is, actually.”</p><p>“So you just knew from the beginning you liked men too?”</p><p>Paul paused for a moment, considering the question before his eyes sparkled with realization.<br/>
“Ah, I see. Someone is finally coming to terms with their sexuality, I take it?”</p><p>Richard’s mouth fell open as he began sputtering a protest, “Wh-- no, no, I just never heard about how you two actually started dating. I was just curious.”</p><p>Paul laughed and shook his head.<br/>
“Your “curiosity” is extremely obvious, you know.”</p><p>Under Paul’s raised eyebrows and pointed gaze, Richard’s face flushed.<br/>
“That’s not--”</p><p>A dismissive hand holding a fork full of eggs waved in Richard’s direction to silence him.<br/>
“No need to be coy. Believe it or not, I can still see you staring while I’m kissing Schneider.”</p><p>Richard went fully red then, and dropped his head immediately in embarrassment. </p><p>“And I’m not shaming you for it,” Paul added quickly. “I don’t mind at all, and I know for sure Schneider doesn’t.”</p><p>Before Richard could feel any more self-conscious, Paul continued talking as if chatting about something incredibly non-consequential, “So, why the questions? Are you considering experimenting?”</p><p>Paul’s casual attitude helped Richard settle and collect his thoughts, taking a deep breath before responding, “I think so, yeah. I’ve had it in my head for awhile, but it’s not been easy to both figure out and coordinate. I don’t want to just mess around with a one night stand, but I also don’t want a full-on relationship either, I don’t think. I really don’t know, I guess. It’s all sort of brand new for me. I figured you’d be someone easy to talk to about everything.”</p><p>Rather than poking fun or chuckling at him like Richard had braced himself for, Paul looked thoughtful, almost encouragingly so.<br/>
“You’ve never been with another man?”</p><p>Richard shook his head, his shyness holding his tongue momentarily.</p><p>“Hmm. Do you know what all you’d like to try for your first time?”</p><p>Richard felt a tingle around the back of his neck, a combination of continual light embarrassment as well as a creeping sense of arousal at the topic. He’d thought quite a bit about what he’d like to try, of course, but he still felt awkward chatting about it with his bandmate like this. </p><p>Paul leaned forward suddenly, propping his elbows up on the table and steepling his fingers together.<br/>
“Okay, here’s the thing…” he began, his voice lowering into a more serious tone. “You know Schneider’s birthday is tomorrow right?”</p><p>Though he felt his stomach drop in nervous anticipation, Richard nodded.</p><p>“So Schneider and I have talked about this a lot. For his birthday this year, we’ve actually discussed having a third person come to “treat” him, and have me watch-- it’s kind of my thing, and his of course. Problem is, we also don’t want one night stands with strangers, and we don’t really trust anyone else we know well enough to invite them to bed. Plus, we’re kind of stuck in the middle of Canada between shows here, so even if we did know someone, we can’t really fly out for a tryst and then fly right back.”</p><p>It took a moment, as Richard was still a bit flustered over this discussion happening at all, but he made the connection quickly.<br/>
“You… you want me?” he asked, his eyes going wide.</p><p>Paul’s familiar grin returned and he sat back. “Yes, that’s what I was artfully hinting at. I like watching, and Schneider likes *you*, so it seemed a decent match, assuming you were interested, that is.”</p><p>It was really hard to talk when you felt like your brain was short circuiting, Richard noted hazily. He swallowed and cleared his throat before trying to respond with his voice as even as he could manage, “Like you said, I guess I’ve not been very secretive about my attractions--”</p><p>“Not even slightly,” Paul interrupted, stuffing his mouth full again.</p><p>Richard wiped his face with a hand, hoping not to die of embarrassment before he finished speaking.<br/>
“Right, well... I guess, as long as you’re both okay with someone brand new to all this, who has no idea what he’s doing, and probably won’t remember what to do anyway--”</p><p>Paul waved a hand dismissively to cut off Richard’s rambling. “Don’t worry about all that. Schneider finds inexperience really endearing, actually. Plus I’ll be right there too, and can help if you need me to. And don’t be scared of Schneider either; he’s very gentle and thoughtful, and will absolutely love to help “teach” you things.”</p><p>That certainly covered most of what Richard had been worried about.<br/>
“And he really would want that as a birthday present?” he asked, still slightly unsure. “I was going to buy him a new cymbal set.”</p><p>“Trust me. You would be a *way* better gift than some cymbals,” Paul assured.</p><p>A small smile played at Richard’s mouth from the blatant compliment.<br/>
"If that’s the case, how could I say no?”</p><p>Paul’s grin widened as he and Richard stood up from the table.<br/>
“Fantastic. Shall we talk details?”</p><p>With his stomach crammed full of energetic butterflies, Richard followed Paul back up to their room.</p><p>---</p><p>Richard fiddled with the string on his sweatpants nervously. He was sitting on the edge of Paul and Schneider’s hotel room bed, waiting for their return. Paul had given him a very lengthy, incredibly detailed list yesterday after their breakfast, and Richard was already forgetting a lot of it due to his anxiousness. Luckily, as Paul said, he would be right there to help guide and remind him when needed. </p><p>With a swallow, Richard looked across the room at a mirror near the dresser and studied himself critically. He’d taken nearly two hours getting ready this morning. He had a long shower, using great care in trimming, shaving, waxing, and general cleanliness overall. He’d then spent a very long time doing his hair, perfecting the spikes and making sure the product held his hair up properly, but left a soft feel when he ran a hand through it. His gut clenched at the thought of Schneider’s hand possibly resting on his head, fingering his hair and raking his fingernails across the scalp.</p><p>Richard squirmed on the bed and looked down at himself. Paul insisted all he needed to wear were his red sweatpants that Schneider expressed a liking for in the past. Richard had been flattered to hear that not only did Schneider find him attractive, but actually paid attention to what he wore as well. So here he sat, wearing only the low-cut sweatpants. He felt incredibly self-conscious, but before the shorter guitarist left on his walk with Schneider this morning, Paul assured him he looked fantastic. </p><p>He would have preferred Paul tell him when they were coming back, rather than sitting alone in their room and worrying about what was going to happen, but the underlying current of anticipation kept him rooted to the spot. Despite all of his anxieties and nervousness, Richard was absolutely thrilled. The thought of Schneider’s hands on him and vice versa was intoxicating, not to mention the experience of being with another man for the first time. He was honestly relieved it was going to be with Schneider. He trusted him implicitly, just as he did Paul, and felt very sure the two wouldn’t let him get in over his head or hurt him. </p><p>After glancing at the clock beside the bed for the thousandth time, Richard began to bounce his foot gently against the carpet as he waited. Patience was not his strong suit, and the tension in his belly grew with the nerves and excitement.</p><p>Voices down the hallway made Richard perk up immediately. He recognized Paul’s rowdy laugh, but after straining to listen, he noticed Schneider’s voice seemed to be less enthusiastic. His heart dropped, and worry crowded his mind suddenly.</p><p>What if Schneider changed his mind? What if it had been a joke, and Paul was totally wrong about it all? What if--</p><p>He didn’t have a chance to continue his panicked questions as he heard Paul at the door suddenly say quite loudly, “Hey, I forgot to grab a drink down at the bar. Will you get us a bottle of wine, dear? I’ll fluff the pillows.”</p><p>Richard heard an annoyed grunt from Schneider, then a very irritated-sounding “fine” before the other man’s footsteps faded.</p><p>The lock on the door beeped before Paul darted inside, smiling like a fool.</p><p>“You look *perfect,*” he enthused as he looked over at the nervously waiting Richard. “Schneider is going to be so excited.”</p><p>“He didn’t sound very excited,” Richard said doubtfully, his worry increasing.</p><p>“Oh he’s just pissed because he thought we were going somewhere special for his birthday, but we ended up taking a walk with Till. He’ll forget all about it when he sees what a beautiful present I’ve got for him here instead.”</p><p>Richard blushed under Paul’s blatant compliment, and smiled shyly.</p><p>“You’re missing something, though,” Paul said thoughtfully as he stroked his chin. “Ah! I’ve got it. Stay right there.”</p><p>Paul dashed to the bathroom and dug around in one of his suitcases. Richard leaned his head to see, and was thoroughly confused when Paul came back triumphantly holding a red ribbon.</p><p>“Here,” Paul said, gesturing for Richard’s arm. </p><p>He held it out obediently, then groaned as he realized what Paul was doing.</p><p>“Perfect,” the smaller guitarist announced, standing back to admire his handiwork.</p><p>Richard now had an elegantly tied bow around his arm, the same spot he tied the red band for their concerts. He felt ridiculous.</p><p>But Paul would hear none of it, promising that Schneider would be enthralled, despite the silliness.</p><p>Richard stiffened again as he heard footsteps back in the hallway approaching the door. Paul rushed to the door and blocked Schneider’s view inside as the door opened by pulling the man inside with a passionate kiss.</p><p>Schneider grunted, but allowed it for a moment before pulling back and grumbling, “Let me get inside and set the wine down. It’s the least my husband can do after *not* taking me to a nice birthday breakfast.”</p><p>Richard, upon hearing the word “husband,” felt a flare up of anxiety in his chest. They were married? Maybe it was just a term of endearment, but even still, the seriousness of their relationship was suddenly very clear to him. This wasn’t some "friends with benefits" situation he'd been invited to participate in-- it was a *marriage.*</p><p>Despite the sobering realization of their relationship, Richard could still hear the smile painting Paul’s words as he said, “Oh don’t worry, love. I got you a much, much better present than breakfast.”</p><p>With that, Paul stepped aside and with a flourish, put his hands out toward Richard as if he were presenting some incredible work.<br/>
Not knowing what to do, Richard stood up from the bed and put his hands behind his back, nervously smiling at Schneider.<br/>
“Surprise?” he said faintly, his voice shaking a bit.</p><p>Schneider was more dumbfounded than either Richard or Paul could ever remember seeing him. His normally bright-but-distant pale blue eyes were laser-focused on Richard, and his mouth hung open slightly in shock.</p><p>Paul sidled over to Schneider and plucked the wine bottle from his hand.<br/>
“Told you,” he purred in his partner’s ear.</p><p>Richard felt increasingly worried as Schneider remained silent, just looking at him.</p><p>“It’s rude to stare,” Paul chided, nudging Schneider toward the bed. “You should be a good host and make our guest comfortable.”</p><p>Schneider snapped out of whatever shocked trance he’d been in, shaking his head and blinking rapidly.<br/>
“Um, yes, sorry Richard. Uh, would you like some wine?”</p><p>With a tense swallow, Richard nodded. “Yes please.”</p><p>Paul was already back in between the two, wine glasses dangling from his fingers.<br/>
“I’ve got that covered. You two should get comfy.”</p><p>After a pointed nod from Paul, Richard remembered suddenly what he’d told him to do. Shyly, Richard reached a hand out to Schneider and slid it lightly around his waist. </p><p>Schneider looked both completely astounded and utterly enthralled by the move. He lowered his hand to put it on top of Richard’s, and moved his other hand to Richard’s soft, naked waist.</p><p>“I love the bow,” he said, his eyes everywhere along Richard’s body, then finally meeting his gaze.</p><p>“That uh… that was Paul’s idea,” Richard offered, his voice getting suddenly low. He’d not expected Schneider to return the touch so quickly, and the feeling thrilled him.</p><p>“Guilty,” Paul interjected, sliding a wine glass between the two. “Here. You guys can share.”</p><p>Schneider took the glass with a brief nod of thanks to Paul, then his gaze snapped right back to Richard’s. The intensity in Schneider’s pale eyes was mesmerizing. Schneider took a sip of the wine after giving it a brief sniff, then offered the glass to Richard, who still had his hand on Schneider’s waist. He let go and stepped back just a bit as he took the wine glass. He felt like some sort of artwork on display, with Schneider’s entranced eyes never leaving him. Come to think of it, as Richard glanced over to see Paul beside Schneider, he blushed noticing that Paul was also staring right along with his partner. Richard knew he had a very strong kink toward being watched, but being watched by two of his closest friends put the arousal on a level he’d never experienced before.</p><p>It was downright exhilarating, Richard thought as he took a large swallow of the wine. It left a warm tingle down his throat, and he blushed at the sight of Schneider biting his lip as he took another sip. Paul kept the smirk plainly visible on his face, but his eyes trailed up and down Richard as well. The blush Richard had endured turned suddenly into a lustful boldness, and Richard took another long drink, making sure to gently lap at the rim of the glass with his tongue after he’d swallowed. He felt a hot surge of accomplishment as he saw Schneider at rapt attention, following his tongue’s artful swipe across the glass. Paul simply smiled even wider at him, approvingly.</p><p>Pleased with both Richard and Schneider's reactions, Paul took the wine bottle from the bedside table and quietly made his way across the room. He enjoyed the show of the two slowly warming up to one another. He was already feeling his pants constricting against his crotch, and they’d not even truly begun yet. Richard seemed a bit lost now, though, and Paul was more than eager to direct.</p><p>“Schneider,” he called gently, tugging his partner out of the intensity for just a moment. </p><p>The tall drummer blinked and looked over at him questioningly.</p><p>“Richard’s never been with another man before,” Paul explained. “He wanted his first time to be with someone he trusted, who could help show him things.”</p><p>Schneider turned back to Richard, and Richard was amazed to see the desirous look in his eyes grow even stronger.<br/>
“Of course,” Schneider said, his voice low and a bit husky. “My pleasure.”</p><p>Richard gave a breathy laugh, more out of nervousness than humor.<br/>
“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” he admitted, dropping his gaze bashfully.</p><p>Schneider immediately reached a hand out to Richard’s face and pulled it back up to face him.<br/>
“Don’t worry about that,” he reassured, letting his thumb brush across Richard’s smooth cheek. Schneider glanced over at Paul, and smiled warmly as he saw his partner settling into a chair nearby with his own glass of wine, making a “go on” motion with his free hand. Schneider nodded, then turned back to Richard.<br/>
“Can I kiss you?” he asked.</p><p>Richard felt his stomach leap in eagerness. “Yes,” he breathed, setting the wine glass down on the bedside table.</p><p>Schneider didn’t need further prompting, and leaned in quickly to press his lips to Richard’s. The biting taste of wine intermingled with fresh mint in Richard’s mouth, and he felt an overwhelming urge to taste *more* of the man kissing him. Without really thinking, Richard leaned into the kiss, pushing his tongue along with the movement to Schneider’s mouth. A heavy breath left Schneider’s nose, and he immediately slid a hand up around the back of Richard’s neck as he answered the push with one of his own. Their tongues met, danced, and explored as they deepened the kisses. The two pressed close, with Richard’s hand moving back to Schneider’s waist as Schneider’s free hand slid along Richard’s side, settling on the small of his back. With a firm tug, he pulled Richard’s body flush to his own, earning a small gasp from Richard.</p><p>Schneider leaned back from the kiss, staring into Richard’s dazed eyes.<br/>
“Is this okay?” Schneider asked, glancing back over at Paul who gave him an especially sultry look as he leaned back in his chair.</p><p>Richard had to collect himself before answering, still reeling from the euphoria, “Yes. This is amazing.”</p><p>Schneider grinned despite himself, and they both looked over as Paul cleared his throat.</p><p>“I think Schneider would love some help getting his clothes off,” Paul suggested, refilling his wine and nodding at Richard, his own scarf, hat, and coat now abandoned beside the chair.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Richard hurriedly agreed, taking Schneider by the hand and leading him to the bed. “Here, I’ll take your jacket and scarf.”</p><p>With an absolutely blissful smile, Schneider allowed Richard to unzip his leather jacket and unfurl the blue-checkered scarf around his neck, and actually closed his eyes to savor the feel as Richard began unbuttoning his black shirt. His eyes opened hastily when Richard’s unbuttoning slowed toward the bottom of the shirt, and with an exceptionally bashful glance, Richard leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss against the indent in the middle of Schneider’s chest.</p><p>Schneider sucked a sharp breath in at the kiss, and Richard immediately worried that particular suggestion of Paul’s had been wrong. But Richard’s concern quickly became replaced by heated desire as he noticed the hardening bulge in Schneider’s tight jeans. </p><p>“Go on,” Schneider breathed in encouragement, leaning back a bit on the bed to give Richard better access to the buttons.</p><p>Richard obeyed, but did his best to slow his movements down purposefully. Paul had told him before that Schneider loved to savor things like this, and quite frankly, Richard was discovering he loved it too. He let his fingers brush over Schneider’s firm abs when he moved down to the next button, and watched with utter pleasure as he saw goosebumps form where his fingers trailed. He also noted how quickly the slight bulge in Schneider’s pants had thickened into a prominent tent. Richard felt the aroused tingle down his spine at the thought of him doing this to another man, someone as wildly attractive and experienced as Schneider, and it made him almost dizzyingly aroused. The ache in Richard's own pants was very apparent now.</p><p>After he’d finished unbuttoning, he sat up and slid the shirt off the back of Schneider’s arms and tossed it to the floor. Schneider inhaled deeply, and Richard found his eyes glued to the rise and fall of the man’s chest. He just stared appreciatively before Paul cleared his throat again.<br/>
“Sorry,” Richard muttered. “Do you, um… do you want me to take your boots and pants off?”</p><p>“That would be wonderful,” Schneider said, smiling warmly. “Thank you.”</p><p>Richard swallowed nervously as Schneider leaned back on the bed, throwing his legs up for him. After barely a moment of deliberating, he decided to get the boots first. He struggled with the knots after a moment, swearing silently at Schneider for tying them so tightly. He was about to just yank at the boot to get it off when a shadow leaned over him unexpectedly. Richard was relieved to see Paul, who nudged him aside gently and worked on the shoestrings.</p><p>“You really need to learn to tie less obnoxious knots, dear,” Paul quipped, moving to the other shoe after undoing the first. </p><p>Schneider chuckled and wiggled his foot, purposefully making it harder for Paul to untie it. After finally getting them undone and swatting his boisterous partner, Paul moved up to stand next to Schneider at the head of the bed. He leaned down and kissed Schneider deeply, murmuring gently in his ear afterward. Richard went back to taking off Schneider’s boots and socks, giving the two a little private time. Paul made sure to tell Richard he loved the idea of sharing Schneider, but that he might need to interrupt now and then to get and give a little love himself. It was a very reasonable request, at least to Richard, so he gladly shrunk to the side as the two shared a moment.</p><p>Once Richard had gotten Schneider’s socks off, he glanced back up. Paul had moved back to his chair, wine refilled and happily swirling his glass as he smiled at Richard.</p><p>Schneider’s face was pleasantly flushed from the earlier kisses and sweet nothings from Paul, but his attention had now returned to Richard, who tentatively climbed onto the bed next to him. After just a brief questioning look from Richard, Schneider nodded down toward his own pants. Richard took a deep breath, then reached a slightly trembling hand to Schneider’s bare torso. He placed his hand against the smooth skin and trailed it down, slowly, adoring the feel of the other man’s body. Schneider had such beautiful proportions, from his prominent pecs to his firm ribs and down to his stomach. Though Richard could feel the hard muscle of abs, Schneider still had a pleasant layer of softness around his belly that Richard took his time exploring. Without thinking, he leaned down and placed another reverent kiss on his stomach after briefly trailing his tongue across it. Schneider shivered under the light touch of his tongue, and Richard didn’t need to look up to know it was a good shiver. Emboldened, he licked another stripe, this one along Schneider’s belt line, just under the hem of his jeans.</p><p>Schneider’s hips bucked up slightly at that as he stifled a small groan. Richard found himself smiling, feeling both accomplished and aroused. He trailed his fingers back around the man’s belly and to the button of his pants. Agonizingly slowly, he undid the button and pulled the man’s zipper down. The sight of warm, well-groomed skin greeted him past the opening of the pants, and Richard felt a thrill run from his chest straight down to his groin. Apparently Schneider had opted for going commando this morning-- an outrageously sexy thought.</p><p>Schneider lifted his hips to help as Richard meticulously pulled the jeans down. Schneider’s well-stiffened dick made a soft, satisfying thump against his abdomen as it was freed. Richard froze with Schneider’s jeans still in hand as he stared. The beautiful man had a beautiful dick as well.</p><p>Another gentle clearing of a throat nearby roused Richard from his trance. Paul smiled broadly at him from the chair, then made a motion to go on.</p><p>“Sorry,” Richard muttered, his ears burning as he carefully folded the pants and set them on the ground by the bed. Schneider looked pleased by Richard being so flustered, and let his hand go to Richard’s head, stroking his hair encouragingly. Richard had been right-- feeling Schneider’s fingers in his hair was every bit as heavenly as he’d anticipated. He leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Schneider quickly picked up on Richard’s enjoyment and put a second hand on his head, massaging the other man’s scalp and smiling when Richard moaned happily. </p><p>After a minute or so of the massage, Richard came back to himself and remembered he had a very important job to do. After thanking Schneider with a shy smile, Richard took a deep breath and sat up on his knees, facing Schneider’s reclined form. </p><p>Schneider immediately looked more alert and stared expectantly at his “present.” With his heart hammering, Richard slowly inched down the pants, not daring to look up until they were fully down at his knees. Paul had mentioned that Schneider found it hot when Paul wasn’t fully undressed for sex, and Richard had decided to do likewise, keeping his pants down just enough for Schneider to have a good look at him, and maybe to be able to rub against him later. That thought in and of itself made a pang of excitement hit his abdomen.</p><p>Of course Schneider noticed the little bob of Richard’s dick just then, and biting his lip, Schneider motioned for Richard to come over. He did so, still somewhat tentatively, though Richard admitted to himself he was slowly getting over any fears and worries he’d had before. This was far too exciting and hot to have many still-lingering doubts.</p><p>Richard eased himself forward across Schneider’s body until he’d crawled completely overtop of him. He was going to pause and ask what he’d like him to do, but Schneider made the decision for him. He slid his hands up the sides of Richard’s body, then settled back down on his hips and pulled Richard down to lay on top of him. Richard felt a thrill as his dick met the heated skin of Schneider’s, and he moved his hips slightly just to feel the warm friction between them.</p><p>Schneider seemed quite approving of that movement, as his grip on Richard’s hips tightened and pulled him down even harder to grind against him. He leaned up and continued kissing his gift, savoring Richard’s taste, smell, and feel in his grasp.</p><p>Their heavy breaths intermingled with small rolls of each of their hips pushing into each other every so often. Richard would be hard pressed to think of any other time he'd felt so aroused. It was all so perfect. Kisses broken by short moans, small gasps for air, hot lengths pressed and grinding against equally hot lengths... Richard wished he could stay in that moment permanently. Schneider's hands leisurely wandered from Richard's full hips to his waist, from his waist to his chest where they grabbed a bit, and then back down to his ass where they grabbed a *lot.* Richard nearly whimpered from the feel. Fingernails digging into the soft skin of his butt, pulling him even tighter downward-- this was surely heaven.</p><p>But all too soon, Schneider pulled back slightly, rubbing fond circles along Richard’s sides. Richard stole a glance over at Paul, who simply gave him a thumbs up as he sipped the wine. As phenomenal as this felt, he had to remind himself this was for Schneider first and foremost. He was determined to be the best damn living present he possibly could be.</p><p>Richard turned his head up to Schneider’s again, and with a low voice asked, “Can I taste you?”</p><p>The fire that ignited in Schneider’s eyes at that question was enough of an answer, but he still felt a throb when Schneider said with a very husky tone, “Yes. Please.” </p><p>The firm, yet teasing thrust from beneath him almost rooted him to the spot again, but with great mental focus, he managed to sit up slightly. Richard inched his way down Schneider’s body, gently kissing here and there along his smooth skin until he reached the man’s lower abdomen. </p><p>Schneider really did take magnificent care of his groin, Richard thought, just before swallowing nervously and beginning to nuzzle down further. Schneider's hands immediately went back to Richard's head as if by reflex, which only served to encourage Richard further. He trailed his nose and lips down soft, nicely shaved skin that smelled heavily masculine. Schneider didn't exactly smell of sweat after his walk with Paul, but whatever smell made Schneider *him,* it was intoxicating to Richard. </p><p>He took his time, slowly caressing with his nose and trailing little kisses from his lips downward until there was nothing left to touch but, well-- *that.* it was finally time to try what he’d been dreaming of for a very long time.</p><p>Richard thought about going for it all at once immediately, curious how Schneider would react to that, but he held back. He didn't want to mess up or, god forbid, hurt him or immediately gag or something equally as disastrous. Instead, he continued his nose nuzzles slightly to the left until he met a firm, exceptionally warm length. Richard then began placing kisses where his nose trailed, breathing gently against Schneider between the presses of his lips. He interspersed small, tentative licks as he made his way upward. Richard was somewhat surprised to see Schneider tasted like-- nothing, really; just clean, heated skin. Taste and smell were extremely important to Richard, and it was more than a small relief that Schneider did not offend in either area. On the contrary, he both smelled incredible and tasted very natural. Somehow, this increased Richard's libido even further, and he huffed as he licked a broad stripe right up Schneider's needy dick. </p><p>So far Schneider hadn't made a sound since Richard had started, but the motion of licking upward caused his hands to tighten ever so slightly in Richard's hair. Schneider's eyes rolled back and he closed them in bliss at the feel of Richard exploring. </p><p>Richard arrived at the tip, and paused. He knew he was overthinking, but it was hard not to. There were many new feelings, and an altogether new level of arousal for him entirely. His own length ached with every movement he made, but he barely noticed the mild discomfort. Instead, Richard's full attention was on the somewhat daunting task ahead. He'd tasted enough; now he wanted the full experience. </p><p>A third hand on his head agreed with him. </p><p>"Go on," Paul crooned, giving Richard's head a gentle nudge as he leaned in to kiss Schneider again. Richard didn't blame Paul for wanting to get back in on the action. Though Paul wasn't necessarily his type, Schneider was *everyone's* type. </p><p>With Schneider's hands still loosely tangled in his hair, Richard took a deep breath and leaned himself forward, slowly taking Schneider into his mouth. </p><p>The feeling was unbelievably hot to Richard, with the pressure from his lips and tongue pushing back Schneider's foreskin and freeing the smooth head inside his mouth. Judging by the short breathless grunts Schneider was making, either Richard was doing well, or Paul was making up for his lack of experience by adding additional stimulation amidst his fervent making out up there. It was hard to tell, and Richard was rather busy regardless. Right now he was quite distracted by using his tongue to explore, trailing it across the head and teasing at the slit. </p><p>Now *that* elicited a proper response. Schneider made a choked groan and pushed his hips up to meet Richard's face. A brief flick of his eyes upward showed Paul had drawn back from making out, and both he and Schneider were staring intently down at him. </p><p>Without breaking his gaze with them, a moan escaped from the side of his mouth currently around Schneider's cock, pulling a shiver from Schneider and an approving smirk from Paul. Richard felt a throb that started in his belly and went straight to his own dick. God, he loved to be watched. Knowing the two of them were now watching his performance, Richard doubled down, hard.</p><p>He pushed as much of Schneider into his throat as he could, which was surprisingly more than he expected. While he'd been tempted to practice last night on various things around his hotel room, Richard had refrained, wanting to save the entire experience and exploration until now. He was glad he'd waited, he thought, blissfully pulling back and letting his tongue rub firmly against the length as it left his mouth. </p><p>Schneider flopped his head back with a loud, almost breathless exclamation of "fuck."</p><p>Richard felt damn good. Not only was he apparently pretty to look at, he could suck a dick for the first time and get *that* as a reaction. He felt his self-confidence soar, and after catching his breath, Richard went right back to work, more vigorously this time. </p><p>He felt Schneider's thighs immediately tense back up as he sucked, and the way Richard was laying, his own needy dick was pressed tightly against one of Schneider's legs. Taking advantage of this, he grinded hard in rhythm with his bobbing. Instantly, Richard's own arousal heightened and he lost himself in the overwhelming feelings. The firm, smooth and slick heat in his mouth blended with the strokes of pleasure he received from rubbing his own length against Schneider's leg. Richard moved one hand to the base of Schneider's cock, just holding firmly as he increased his pace. His other was slid under Schneider's left hip, tightly gripping it as he sucked and began experimentally using his tongue along with the movement of his head. Schneider groaned, loud and long at that, and Richard knew he'd found the perfect movement. He was so immersed in the experience and focused on his technique, as well as trying quite hard to move his own hips enough to maintain a steady climb of his own. He almost didn't even register Paul's voice suddenly down next to him.</p><p>"Keep going," Paul said, his voice low and thick as he put a hand on the back of Richard's head. Richard almost wouldn't have noticed even that, except Paul's nudge this time was less of a nudge and more of a very firm push, holding Richard tightly up on Schneider's cock. Simultaneously, Richard felt Paul's calloused fingers on his hip, tugging him up into a position on all fours while Richard still dutifully sucked. He whined a little at the loss of contact with Schneider's leg, but he'd not cleared that particular action with Paul beforehand, so maybe Paul was just repositioning him.</p><p>He didn't have too much time to wonder, because Paul's hand on his hip then shifted to his dick. A shock of pleasure hit Richard's spine as Paul began jerking him off. It was now truly a threesome-- Schneider gasping and writhing on his back, Richard intently sucking and moving his head ever faster; and now Paul alternating between pushing Richard's head down further onto Schneider, and leaning up to rake his short nails down Schneider's chest and steal kisses while whispering dirty things at him. If he'd been able to think clearly, Richard would have been impressed at the other guitarist's ability to multitask.</p><p>As it was, he couldn't think. Everything blended into one big heated gathering of pleasure and lust. The only thing he was capable of noticing was the rising tension in Schneider's thighs. They'd flexed and tightened, and now began to tremble. The drummer's short moans and pants switched registers, and Richard heard him cry out in a pitch he'd never heard before. </p><p>Richard was only unsure what to do for a split second, as Paul's hand went right back to the back of his head and pushed, hard, forcing Richard to swallow the length of Schneider's cock right as it began to throb. It was an utterly sexy feeling to Richard: being forced to nearly choke on the dick, with both Schneider and Paul's hands tightly tangled in his hair. Paul's stroking of Richard suddenly switched to a faster, almost frantic pace, and while Schneider exclaimed through his orgasm, Richard was forced into his own. He couldn't gasp or cry out like Schneider, as his throat was currently full of a pulsing dick, but his stifled grunts as he came in Paul's hand still made themselves heard and caused little shocks of pleasure to Schneider in the middle of his own orgasm.</p><p>Richard didn't know how long it had been, as time seemed to stop in those few moments. The room filled with labored breathing, which Richard joined after finally releasing the softening cock from his mouth and swallowing a final time. Richard, his legs and arms feeling like jelly, crawled back up the bed to Schneider's face. He looked blissed out beyond compare, his normally self-styled short hair mussed and sticking out at funny angles. Richard smiled broadly at the sight, feeling incredibly satisfied with himself.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Schneider," he said quietly before leaning in and placing a small peck against the still-recovering man's mouth.</p><p>Schneider hummed, pleased beyond words for the moment. After collecting himself, he smiled back at Richard, his fingers gently stroking his lower back.<br/>
"You were the perfect present. I couldn’t ask for more. Thank you, Richard."</p><p>Paul huffed a small laugh and cleared his throat then. Both turned to see the other guitarist staring at them with a bit of an impatient look about him. Richard almost chuckled, but refrained, remembering Paul's instructions. Paul was a bit more shy and less about sharing his sex life than Schneider was, and had asked that once Richard had finished, to leave them so Paul and Schneider could have time alone</p><p>He reluctantly got up from the bed and grabbed Paul in a huge bear hug, squeezing the air right out of him.<br/>
"Thank you," he whispered in Paul's ear. </p><p>"We'll talk later," Paul answered with a wink and a nod. Though it had been Schneider's birthday present, Paul knew good and well what a gift it had been for Richard as well.</p><p>Richard nodded quickly, gathering his pants and hastily pulling them back on.<br/>
"Happy birthday again. " After a short pause he gave one last glance at the man still bathing in the afterglow and added before disappearing behind the door. "And thank you, Schneider.."</p><p>Paul then turned his full attention back to his incredibly sexy, still naked partner.<br/>
"Happy birthday, you little sex freak," he teased fondly, rubbing Schneider's settling chest. The drummer smiled widely, reaching his own hand toward Paul.<br/>
"Fine, I’ll admit, this gift was worth tolerating you being insufferable the whole morning."</p><p>Paul caught his hand and placed it on his body, guiding it lower to his currently trapped erection that was screaming for attention.<br/>
"Lucky for you, it was only the beginning." </p><p>With those words Paul pushed himself on Schneider, kissing him with all the passion that had built up, burning his skin with the lust.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>